Noche sin Sueño
by Gaiasole
Summary: Kyouka había algo olvidado algo de suma importancia para todo el Host ¿Pero que sería? Porque siete cabezas piensan mejor que una. One Shot.


__

Noche sin sueño

Estaba navegando, era capitán, el era quien llevaba el mando del yate de su padre a su lado permanecía la persona que más amaba llamándole por su nombre ¿A gritos?

-¡Hikaru, Hikaru hermano!- el pelirrojo apretó más los ojos negándose a salir del sueño donde el era capitán- ¡Ábrelos ya!

Hikaru maldijo por lo bajo al ver a Kaoru encima suyo sus ojos se volvieron dos círculos blancos con una fina línea negra que era la marca de su boca. En momentos como ese el preferiría dormir solo; la verdad, aquello de tirar de la cama a su gemelo no era del todo accidental.

-Hikaru tenemos visitas- se levanto Kaoru.

-Estaba en un sueño muy agradable Kaoru más te vale qué…- las palabras murieron en su boca y se quedo blanco como papel. En su habitación que estaba bien seguro que era suya estaba todo el host club viéndolo. No tenía que avergonzarse por su pijama que era solo un bóxer negro; sin embargo, era avergonzado como se encontraba.

Tamaki con un gorro de dormir bastante ridículo le tapaba los ojos a su hija para que no viera el torso de Hikaru, la hija era la única que llevaba bata y a saber lo que llevaba debajo de ella, Morí senpai servia el te alrededor de la mesa de su habitación el host más alto usaba un kimono enteramente blanco y frente a él estaba Honey con su conejito rosa abrazado él chico más dulce del Host llevaba un pijama de dos piezas short y camisa ambos rosas lo que Hikaru no entendía era su gorro rosa que asemejaba las orejas de un conejo y le cubría enteramente la cabeza solo dejando ver el rostro y un flequillo del rubio pelo.

Kaoru le arrojo una camisa a su gemelo que criticaba el pijama azul de rey host que al verlo ponérsela quito las manos de los castos ojos de Haruhi.

-Había pijamada ¿Y yo no me entere? - fue la irónica pregunta de Hikaru

-No podía dormir- la medula se le congelo al gemelo rebelde al ver a Kyouka sentado a su lado aporreando el teclado de una laptop- Te explicare- dijo Kyouka- todo comenzó esta noche en punto de las siete. La habitación se pobló de una niebla señal de un recuerdo el de Kyouka para ser más claros.

-¡Que desorden, que desorden!- Kyouka Ootori miro a su hermana haciendo el desorden del que ella misma se quejaba. Sabía que era solo un ridículo pretexto de ella para cruzar palabras con él que podía ser muy comprensivo aunque las miradas de los sirvientes por el desorden de cada mañana le hacía querer detener a su hermana- ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana Kyouka?

-No sé , no eh revisado la agenda- respondió sin despegar los ojos del monitor de su laptop.

-Podríamos pasarlo en familia- como no fueran solo él y ella medito.

-Sería un lindo viernes ¿No te parece?

-Eso creo

-¡OH Kyouka!-la chica le salto encima colmándolo de abrazos y besos que serían más que suficientes para lo que le restara de vida fue hasta dos horas después que Kyouka se arrepintió de no haber detenido a su hermana a tiempo, entre todo el desorden su agenda había desaparecido entre ropa, libros, revistas de economía y era la hora en que Kyouka empezaba a desesperarse la había estado escudriñando su cuarto sin ver rastro de su agenda incluso un pelo de su siempre ordenada cabellera salio de su lugar ¡Terrible!- Esto no puede seguir así- saco su móvil- ¿Tamaki? Voy para allá- colgó.

La neblina se disipo lentamente de la habitación de los gemelos Hitachin que se encogían de hombros coordinadamente. El host rey de la nada rió sonoramente para luego agregar:

-¡Estoy seguro que ahora quieren saber mi parte de esta historia!

-La verdad es que no- fue la respuesta general. El rey Host se confino a la parte mas oscura de la habitación en forma fetal con lindos y pequeños ojos de cachorro canino, el suspiro resignado inundo la habitación fueron los gemelos quienes se acercaron aplacar el aparente Tamaki ya desalentado.

-Jefe- nombraron el coro de pelirrojos- No encantaría escucharlo Jefe

El rubio como si nada hubiera pasado se levanto y la habitación se inundo de humo amarillo señal de un recuerdo muy posiblemente distorsionado del Rey Host.

Tamaki colgó el celular después de que sonara su ringtone de moda, se removió un poco más en su cama que fácilmente se moldeaba debajo de él sentía los cobertores calidos contra su pálida piel así que se entrego una vez más al sueño donde el era el príncipe de corcel banco que rescataba a la princesa Haruhi del malvado Honey que quería llenarla de dulces y golosinas.

-¡Tranquila Haruhi yo te rescatare!- las fanfarreas sonaban al paso del príncipe Tamaki que en su corcel blanco pasaba las puertas del castillo con torres de caramelo estando en los flancos muchos soldados idénticos a Haruhi y Kaoru que volaban como soldados de plomo a su paso, un dragón parecido a Morí sobrevolaba el castillo y al llegar a la puerta del castillo estaba el mago de barba larga parecido a Kyouka.

-Dime que hacer para rescatarla- le preguntaba Tamaki al mago tomándolo de las manos- Solo yo puedo ayudarla ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame…!- Kyouka miraba escéptico a su amigo que en pijama le pedía ayuda fue entonces que la mente maestra del Ouran vio el vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche y sin miramientos les arrojo el vaso a Tamaki que de golpe despertó.

-¿Kyo…Kyouka?- interrogo Tamaki.

-Perdí mi agenda

-¿Agenda?

-Dos pastas, 100 hojas y un espiral- describió- con varias hojas fechadas y asuntos importantísimos

-¿No tenías tu agenda en tu laptop?- los cristales de las gafas del vicepresidente host se empañaron- Tú no has pasado tu agenda a la laptop ¿No?- el rey host le empezó a picar con un dedo las costillas- responde Kyouka

-Es un hermosa agenda de pastas azules- argumento- igual no es la cuestión, se que ayer escribí algo de la escuela importante de recordar

-¿Qué?

-No lo se, tenía esperanzas contigo- se llevo una mano para taparse el rostro- ¿En que estaría pensando?

La niebla se disipo cuando Tamaki le puso de su cosecha al relato exagerando hasta el grado de decir que Kyouka había derramado lagrimas de desesperación que habían obligado al rubio ayudarlo por lo que había levantado a media servidumbre para que sacaran un auto y los llevaran a donde Honey senpai que no solo era una cara bonita, si no también el más aplicado de su curso con excelentes calificaciones. De repente el cute Host se levanto y empezó a dar saltitos por el cuarto gritando "Es mi turno de narrar, es mi turno" resultaba curioso que la orejas de conejo desprendieran estrellitas con cada salto.

-Bueno entonces ¿Están listos para oírme?- les pregunto a los demás host que asintieron a la vez- ¿Y creen que soy lindo?- nuevo asentimiento- ¿Y me darán dulces?- a todas y cada unas de las 30 preguntas respondieron afirmativamente hasta que por fin una bruma de color rosa hizo aparecer la imagen de la mansión Haninozuka.

-Recuerdo que era una calida noche de un día de noviembre- se oyó la dulce voz- Me había despertado luego de que al señor conejito le diera hambre decidido a que el señor conejito no pasara por algo tan irritante como un estomago vació fui a ver en los tres refrigeradores para ver que encontraba fue agradable para mi y el señor conejito ver gran cantidad de dulces, bizcochos, pasteles, flanes, fresas con crema y…- el pequeño se interrumpió cuando una bruma morada se confundió con la rosa e intervino Mori en la larga lista de postres- ¿Qué les cuente de cuando llegaron Tamaki y Kyouka?

El pequeño rubio hecho sus orejas de conejo hacia atrás y se quedo viendo el techo para luego decir:

-Pero yo solo recuerdo los postres- una gota rodó por varias cabezas(Incluida la de lectores)

-El lapso entre el pie de limón y el pastel de tres leches- le ayudo Mori

- ¿Te refieres a cuando estaba comiendo el chocolate?

-Así es- agrego a Mori

-Ah ya recuerdo- risueño sus ojos se agrandaron más y más hasta desinflarse de nuevo- Creo que andaban buscando algo ¿Tú te acuerdas de que Mori?

El debate entre el más alto y el más lindo se prolongo hasta que Haruhi bostezo ocultando su rostro, se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que Tamaki la removió un poco en sus brazos sonriéndole cariñoso.

-Es tu turno

-Eso de la bruma es una perdida de tiempo- dijo somnolienta apenas haciendo caso de las quijadas en el suelo de los demás- Resulta que Kyouka, Tamaki, Honey y Mori llegaron a mi casa buscando una agenda aunque no se porque se necesitan cuatro personas para buscar una agenda y más en mi casa cuando se perdió en la mansión de cierta persona- unas gafas se empañaron- el ruido me despertó más porque un histérico me gritaba hija y no era precisamente mi padre- cierto rubio se sonrojo- cuando iba hacía la sala alguien asaltaba mi nevera- Honey volvió la vista al te como tratando de hallarle algo nuevo- y Mori cargo conmigo y con el resto hasta esta mansión donde Kaoru estaba tirado en el suelo y Hikaru gritaba "Icen velas" creo que con eso termina mi historia- bostezo- son las cinco de la madrugada y mañana hay colegio y no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño ¡Adiós!

Haruhi salio de la habitación con toda la calma del mundo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que cada uno recordó que tenían cosas por hacer las cinco de la mañana y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Muy temprano a las siete los host después de no haber podido dormir por dar explicaciones a sus padres de donde habían estado toda la noche cada uno desvelado, cansado y con ganas de una pestañita se presentaron en el colegio con más pedigree del Japón extrañados entre si se estuvieron mirando al ver las rejas del opulento instituto cerradas.

-Ahora recuerdo- tosió Kyouka- olvide decirles que hoy no hay clases es día feriado.

Ese día se vio la caída al suelo más coordinada del host club después de haber pasado una noche… sin sueño.

- O -

XD No se quien esta más mal si lo host

Si yo por escribir esto para _fandominsano_

O ustedes por leer hasta aquí

Ahora les dejo con Honey y su pijama de conejo:

-¿_Submit review, please_?

- O -


End file.
